Znużenie
by Esien
Summary: Voldemort; pierwsza wojna.


_Z opóźnieniem wstawiam napisaną gdzieś tak w kwietniu miniaturkę. Betowała **syriuszowa**, której serdecznie dziękuję. _

**Znużenie**

Po wezwaniu swoich sług Voldemort często stawał przy oknie, obserwując, jak pospiesznie przemierzają dziedziniec. Nie umykało jego uwadze, że przed wejściem do dworu przyjmowali dumną postawę, a malujące się na ich twarzach obawy znikały, zastąpione sztuczną pewnością siebie. Zadowolony kiwał głową, bo przecież była to ich największa zaleta. Potrafili się uśmiechać do osób, którym życzyli bolesnej śmierci, bez mrugnięcia prawić komplementy znienawidzonym urzędnikom oraz mamić ludzi twierdzeniem, że niczego bardziej nie pragną, niż zniszczenia Czarnego Pana, gdy w rzeczywistości niczego się bardziej nie obawiali.

Śmierciożercy nosili więcej masek niż tylko tę jedną, białą, chroniącą ich przed rozpoznaniem. Prezentowali je społeczeństwu, nigdy nie odsłaniając prawdziwej twarzy. I choć zapominali o zdjęciu maski podczas spotkań, Voldemort wiedział, że nie ma się czym przejmować. Posiadał bowiem niezachwianą pewność, że w stu procentach należeli do niego.

Gdy stukot butów w korytarzu informował, że wezwani niebawem wkroczą do komnaty, Voldemort zasiadał u szczytu stołu, przymykał oczy i czekał. Słudzy zbliżali się i nieodmiennie zwalniali w progu. Na nie więcej niż ułamek sekundy, jednak to mu wystarczało. Niekiedy tylko słuchał, nie zaszczycając swoich podwładnych spojrzeniem, czasem jednak zaczynał obserwować. Wtedy otrzymywał najmocniejszy dowód – nie w słowach, nie w wyrazie twarzy, ale w tym krótkim zawahaniu.

To było lepsze od patrzenia, gdy wchodzą na teren posiadłości pospiesznie, a ich gesty świadczą o napięciu, płynącym ze strachu lub podekscytowania. Zabawniejsze niż pośpiech, determinacja i dziecinne w swej wymowie dążenie, by nie przybyć jako ostatni i usiąść najbliżej niego. Wspanialsze niż słuchanie ich wyuczonych komplementów, a nawet obserwowanie szczerego zachwytu na twarzach niektórych.

Zawsze przystawali.

W progu komnaty, w zderzeniu z jego wielkością, cała ich pewność siebie opadała jak źle założona maska. Na ułamek sekundy byli wtedy tylko jednym – sługami, przerażonymi potęgą swego pana.

oOOOo

– Dearborn i Prewettowie nie stanowią już problemu – odezwał się Rosier, nieudolnie próbując ukryć triumf, z jakim spoglądał na Traversa. – To większy sukces niż dorwanie McKinnonów. – Nie omieszkał jednak podkreślić.

Na sali rozległy się szepty, najbliżej siedzący śmierciożercy poklepali Rosiera i jego towarzyszy po plecach w geście uznania, a Travers łypnął na niego spode łba.

Voldemort obserwował wszystko pozornie obojętnie, w rzeczywistości zaś wyłapywał każdy szczegół, każdą zmianę nastroju, każde ukradkowe spojrzenie.

– Istotnie, jest to duży krok naprzód – orzekł, co spowodowało kolejny grymas niezadowolenia na twarzy Traversa. – Trzy osoby uszczupliły szeregi moich wrogów. Jednak zastanawiam się, czy to _aż_ trzy osoby, czy może _tylko_ trzy?

Zadowolenie zniknęło z twarzy Rosiera, a uśmieszki z twarzy wszystkich zgromadzonych w pokoju. Znał swoich śmierciożerców na tyle, by mieć pewność, że jutro wszyscy, na czele w Traversem, podwoją wysiłki, by go zadowolić. Tacy właśnie byli – złaknieni pochwał i uznania jak ryba wody.

– Wciąż wielu knuje w ministerstwie, ukrywa się w nienanoszalnych domach, mąci w głowach dzieciom…

– Panie, pozwól mi… – krzyknęli jednocześnie Bellatriks i Barty, podrywając się z miejsc.

– Mój panie, jeśli chodzi o ministerstwo, mam dobre wieści – odezwał się spokojnie Augustus Rookwood, obrzucając pozostałych wyniosłym spojrzeniem. Odpowiedział mu chłód w oczach innych i grymas niezadowolenia na ich twarzach. Niewymowny nie był lubiany, gdyż z racji swojej pozycji i dostarczania cennych informacji wydawał się być niezastąpiony.

Voldemort wprawdzie uznawał, że każdego sługę można było zastąpić, jednakże nie dementował tego przekonania. Dopóki powodowało, że Rookwood starał się za dwóch, a inni za wszelką cenę próbowali mu dorównać, było ono po prostu wygodne.

– Na urodziny matki zostanie zorganizowane przyjęcie…

– Zaiste, cenna to informacja – prychnął Lucjusz Malfoy, ściągając na siebie karcące spojrzenie ojca.

– Pani Bagnold potwierdziła swój udział – kontynuował Rookwood, niezrażony przytykiem. Tym razem jego wypowiedź skwitowana została głośnym „Ooo", dobiegającym z różnych stron sali.

_Zupełnie jak dzieci_ – pomyślał Voldemort. Tymczasem dyskusja toczyła się w najlepsze.

– Jest aż tak nieostrożna? – zapytał ktoś.

– Na to wygląda – stwierdził Augustus. – Mama i ona były przyjaciółkami w szkole, widują się w każde święta i rocznice. A wspieranie ministerstwa jest niemal rodzinną tradycją, więc nikt nas nie podejrzewa.

– Mimo wszystko, trudno uwierzyć, że się pokaże. Po tym, jak jej poprzednik…

– Również słyszałem, że się wybiera – wtrącił Barty, ledwo kryjąc podekscytowanie. – Ojciec przydzielił jej jako ochronę dwóch aurorów.

– Sam też tam będzie – zauważył Rookwood.

– Oczywiście. Nie przegapiłby takiej okazji do zareklamowania się. – Barty skrzywił się, jak zawsze gdy rozmowa schodziła na temat ojca, zaś każde jego słowo przepełnione było pogardą.

– Może zamiast eliminować nową minister lepiej byłoby podporządkować ją naszej woli? – zaproponował Abraxas Malfoy. – Mulciber mógłby…

– Nie – uciął Voldemort. – Jeśli Bagnold jest tak nieodpowiedzialna, by się pojawić na prywatnym przyjęciu, w dodatku z tak słabą ochroną, to zje wtedy swój ostatni posiłek. Ale Mulciber też się przyda. – Spojrzał na swego sługę, a ten w odpowiedzi skłonił głowę. – Ci aurorzy… Dobrze byłoby ich widzieć po naszej stronie. Wraz z Dawlishem mogliby się pozbyć Moody'ego.

– Jak sobie życzysz, panie.

Po kilkunastu minutach omawiania szczegółów Voldemort odprawił wszystkich, upewniwszy się wcześniej, czy wiedzą dokładnie, co mają robić. Wiedzieli. Jak zawsze wystarczyło powiedzieć, co pragnie osiągnąć, zaś jego słudzy sami zdawali sobie sprawę, jak pokierować wydarzeniami, by to zdobyć.

Niekiedy nawet go to nudziło.

oOOOo

Czasami, gdy patrzył na półki podręcznej biblioteczki, nachodziła go refleksja, że jego słudzy byli jak książki. Nie takie jak pierwsze wydanie _Historii Hogwartu_ – spisane złotym atramentem i oprawione przez gobliny – ale te zwykłe, drukowane na lichym pergaminie w setkach egzemplarzy. Stały na półce pośród sobie podobnych, cienkie, zadrukowane dużą czcionką, z tandetnymi oprawami. Łatwo je było przeczytać, nie zajmowało to też wiele czasu, a gdy jakiś egzemplarz gubił się lub niszczył, można było nabyć nowy za parę knutów.

– Mój panie – powiedział Abraxas, nisko schylając głowę. – To zaszczyt gościć cię u nas.

– Czy aby na pewno? Twój syn wydaje się być tym prawdziwie poruszony, ale ty… – Voldemort zawiesił głos.

– Jestem ci szczerze oddany i nie mógłbym dostąpić większego zaszczytu – zapewnił pospiesznie Malfoy, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby czytał z kartki.

Jego szata lśniła pięknie tym specyficznym odcieniem czerni, wpadającym w granat. Z ozdobnej broszy, spinającej płaszcz niemal zsypywały się drogie kamienie, a srebrna laska, dzierżona jak berło, odcinała się wyraźnie od ciemnego materiału. Twarz arystokraty była jednak blada, ściągnięta w daremnej próbie ukrycia strachu i zachowania godności.

– I nie masz z tym żadnych problemów? – dopytywał się Voldemort. – Żadnych… obaw?

_Nie martwisz się, że Crouch lub Moody zdecydują się zdjąć osłony i wtargnąć tutaj z ramienia ministerstwa, w poszukiwaniu dowodów twojej nielojalności? Czy nie złorzeczysz na to, że tak wiele osób poznało twoją twarz podczas tych prywatnych spotkań? Nie myślisz, że w razie jakiegoś niepowodzenia pozycja wpływowego śmierciożercy może cię zdyskredytować w oczach społeczeństwa? Upadek ulubieńca pani minister byłby bolesny…_

Mężczyzna zacisnął dłonie aż do białości.

– Żadnych, mój panie – odparł wciąż tym samym, wystudiowanym tonem.

– Więc następne spotkanie również odbędzie się tutaj.

– Wszystko, czego sobie życzysz, mój panie.

_Wszystko?_

– Zaprosimy na nie także młodszych, którzy zostali niedawno naznaczeni, ale już udowodnili swoją lojalność, jak Barty niegdyś. Nie masz z tym żadnego problemu, czyż nie?

Chwila ciszy po tych słowach była nieco zbyt długa.

– Nie – zapewnił jednak śmierciożerca.

_Wierzysz, że wygramy? Jeśli tak, powinieneś się zgodzić bez wahania. Nie byłbyś jednak tym, kim jesteś – wytrawnym politykiem, manipulatorem i kłamcą – gdybyś rozgłaszał swoje poglądy na prawo i lewo. Więc, nawet mimo tej wiary, nie chcesz się pokazywać bez maski kolejnym towarzyszom._

– Jeśli to godzi w twoje poczucie bezpieczeństwa…?

_Odpowiedz. Jeśli się zgodzisz, wygram, bo będzie to znaczyło, że strach przede mną bierzesz pod uwagę w pierwszej kolejności i nawet wielowiekowa tradycja dbania o dobre imię rodu tego nie przewyższy. Jeśli zaś zdecydujesz się zaoponować… a możesz, bo oczywiście twoje obawy są uzasadnione i w pełni zrozumiałe… Jeśli więc zdecydujesz się zaoponować, wygram, ponieważ okaże się, że mam rozważnego i **odważnego** sługę, być może jedyny taki egzemplarz na całej półce._

– Nie, mój panie. Wierzę w ich lojalność względem ciebie.

Malfoyowie, jeśli w ogóle wyróżniali się z tłumu, to jedynie pięknymi okładkami. Jednak okładkę można łatwo stracić i gdyby do tego doszło, wyszłaby na jaw prawda – pod pięknymi zdobieniami nie było treści.

– Abraxasie?

Mężczyzna zatrzymał się w pół kroku.

– Tak, mój panie?

– Zmieniłem zdanie. Na spotkaniu będą tylko najwierniejsi, jak dotychczas.

– J-jak sobie życzysz, panie.

Voldemort skrzywił się, odprowadzając wzrokiem wychodzącego mężczyznę. Fakt, że każdy ze śmierciożerców postrzegał siebie jako unikatowy rękopis, a był jedynie tanim, masowo wydawanym podręcznikiem zwykle niezmiernie go bawił. I tylko w chwilach takich jak ta zastanawiał się czasem, o ile ciekawiej byłoby, gdyby choć jeden z nich zbliżył się do tej wybitności, o którą się posądzał.

oOOOo

– Mój panie, mam dobre wieści – powiedział kolejny śmierciożerca, rozpoczynając relację ze swych postępów.

Z wszystkich meldunków jasno wynikało, że byli bliscy zwycięstwa. Przejmowanie ministerstwa, manipulowanie społeczeństwem i walka z przeciwnikami posuwały się do przodu gładko i monotonnie. To pierwsze oczywiście cieszyło, ale to drugie zabijało możliwość czerpania należytej satysfakcji ze zwycięstw.

Voldemort nigdy nie brał poważnie pod uwagę, że skupieni w Zakonie Feniksa głupcy mogą mu realnie zagrozić, liczył jednak, że przynajmniej go przez chwilę zabawią. Nic z tych rzeczy. Słudzy radzili sobie z nimi bez większych trudności, co dowodziło, że nie było sensu się osobiście angażować. Najwyraźniej miał wrogów na miarę swych sług. Nawet ten stary głupiec, zamiast zacząć walkę z prawdziwego zdarzenia, skupiał się na ochronie uczniów w Hogwarcie.

_Kpina_ – myślał Voldemort.

– Mój panie, mam dobre wieści…

_Oczywiście, że masz…_

Wejście Rookwooda oderwało uwagę wszystkich od aktualnego tematu. Mężczyzna niemal wpadł do pomieszczenia, po czym równie szybko znalazł za stołem wolne miejsce. Większość obecnych przyglądała się temu z mieszaniną zaskoczenia i niezbyt dobrze ukrytej satysfakcji.

– Mój panie – zaczął Rookwood, ale Voldemort powstrzymał spodziewany potok wyjaśnień niecierpliwym ruchem dłoni. Może i powitał wejście sługi jako miły przerywnik w wyjątkowo nudnym dniu, jednakże nie mógł darować braku szacunku.

– Spóźniłeś się – stwierdził, obrzucając nowoprzybyłego nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem. Snująca się koło ściany Nagini zasyczała, jak zwykle bezbłędnie wyczuwając najlepszy moment.

– Wybacz, panie, ale…

– To, że dostarczasz pożytecznych informacji nie zwalnia cię z posłuszeństwa!

Sługa skulił się nieznacznie.

– Wiem o tym – wymamrotał.

Rosier, Travers i Malfoy junior uśmiechali się już jawnie, inni jeszcze starali się kryć zadowolenie. Bella zagryzła wargi i zaczęła wiercić się na swoim krześle podekscytowana. Zawsze lubiła słuchać krzyków i pewnie miała nadzieję na jakieś satysfakcjonujące przedstawienie.

– Nie sprawia również, że możesz liczyć na pobłażliwość – mówił dalej Voldemort, leniwie sięgając po różdżkę.

– Oczywiście, że nie. – Mężczyzna odpowiadał cichym i drżącym głosem, ale z jakąś ponurą determinacją wymalowaną na twarzy. – Jeśli mógłbym jednak coś wcześniej powiedzieć…

Parę osób prychnęło, co sprawiło, że Voldemort zwrócił uwagę na prośbę sługi. Ot tak, by reszta nie pomyślała, że jest przewidywalny.

– Więc? – zapytał, zaskakując tym zarówno Rookwooda jak i wszystkich źle mu życzących.

– Przynoszę dobre wieści.

– Jak wyjątkowo – mruknął Voldemort. Rookwood spojrzał na niego niepewnie. – Mów!

– Wiem, gdzie mieszka Meadowes i znam część zaklęć ochronnych, które rzucono na jej dom – wyrzucił tamten jednym tchem.

Dorcas Meadowes nie tylko jawnie występowała w obronie szlam, lecz także walczyła przeciwko śmierciożercom w lokalnych potyczkach. Nie było wątpliwości, w którym jest obozie. Voldemort przerwał więc przyjemne rozważania nad tym, jaką karę zastosować w stosunku do spóźnionego sługi na rzecz zastanowienia się, jak potraktować niespodziewany prezent od losu.

– Panie – zaczął Rudolfus Lestrange, podrywając się z miejsca. Bella i Rabastan również byli już na nogach. – Z radością pójdziemy…

– Nie! – Voldemort uśmiechnął się, ważąc w dłoni cisową różdżkę. – Sam się tym zajmę.

oOOOo

Nie tylko słudzy, ale i przeciwnicy byli łatwi do odszyfrowania, a co za tym idzie – do zrozumienia. Zaś Voldemort miał pewność, że jeśli coś znasz i rozumiesz, jest twoje. Nie zdoła uciec, bo ucieczka opiera się na zaskoczeniu, nie przeciwstawi się, ponieważ nie będzie miało żadnej nieznanej ci broni, nie wyrwie się z klatki, gdyż była robiona na miarę.

Zresztą, jego przeciwnicy więzili się sami, z pomocą swoich ideałów i naiwnej wiary, że światem rządzi jakieś dobro. Przedkładali zaufanie nad ostrożność, cenili odwagę zamiast sprytu, a większość błędów popełniali w imię miłości, która nie była przecież niczym więcej niż tylko pustą nazwą.

Voldemort zerknął na nieosłonięty już żadną barierą dom. Kolejna ofiara własnej naiwności miała za chwilę stanąć naprzeciw niego.

Zdziwiła się.

Bariery, zdjęte a nie przełamane, nie zaalarmowały jej o zagrożeniu, zaś wiara w ludzką dobroć sprawiła, że czuła się tutaj bezpiecznie; uwierzyła, iż nikt jej nie zdradzi. Jedno zaklęcie później była już uwięziona w pokoju.

– _Protego_ – szepnął Voldemort cicho, a tarcza z łatwością odbiła zaklęcie, które pozwolił kobiecie rzucić. Później następne i jeszcze jedno…

Świadomość, że nie jest dla niego żadnym przeciwnikiem docierała do niej stopniowo, jakby przemieszczała się w odwrotną stronę do promieni rzucanych klątw. Mimo całej wiedzy o zaklęciach bitewnych, setki stoczonych pojedynków, wiary, że walczy o słuszną sprawę i ogromnej determinacji, nie potrafiła niczego osiągnąć. Voldemort dostrzegł moment, w którym jej wola walki przygasła pod wpływem wsączającego się powoli zrozumienia, zmieszanego ze strachem i bólem. Nie rzucił zaklęcia, ale i tak torturował. W końcu nie tylko Cruciatus boli. I chwilę tak stali, on nadal nie atakował, a ona patrzyła bezradnie na swoją różdżkę, wciąż posiadaną, ale zupełnie bezużyteczną.

– _Expelliarmus_ – powiedział wreszcie, kończąc jej upokorzenie. – _Avada kedavra_.

Nawet nie drgnęła, gdy sięgnęła jej zabijająca klątwa. Nic dziwnego, tak naprawdę umarła przecież kilka minut wcześniej. Gdy Voldemrot przyjrzał się uważnie jej ciału, dostrzegł na policzkach ślady łez.

– Żałosne – mruknął, nie czując żadnej głębszej satysfakcji. Tylko kolejny śmieć został usunięty z jego drogi…

Dźwięk aportacji przykuł jego uwagę. Jedna, dwie… pięć osób? Zamiast rozsądnie zniknąć z pokoju, wyszedł przed dom. Po młodych aurorach widać było wyraźnie, że nie tego się spodziewali. Nie _jego_ się spodziewali. Zamarli na moment, który wystarczyłby mu do rzucenia niejednego skomplikowanego zaklęcia, a Avada jest przecież szybka i prosta.

Chwilę później przybyli inni. Rozpoznał Pottera, Longbottoma i Moody'ego. Ci również dali się zaskoczyć. Posłane w ich kierunku zaklęcia trafiały jednak w nieoczekiwaną przeszkodę.

Dumledore tym razem zdążył.

oOOOo

Ludzie zostali stworzeni, by nimi kierować. Może raz na sto lat albo i rzadziej pojawiał się ktoś na tyle odważny, by wziąć los we własne ręce i już za samo to należało mu się przywództwo. Voldemort zawsze wiedział, że jest jednym z tych wyjątków, podobnie jak był pewien, że nawet wśród nich osiągnął najwięcej. On jeden pokonał śmierć, potrafił kształtować rzeczywistość, dyktował poglądy, był czczony jak bóstwo. Reszta społeczeństwa przywykła do roli poddanych, kierowanych i biernych, nie było więc innej opcji niż jego zwycięstwo. Wystarczyło rzucić społeczeństwu ochłapy, twierdząc, że to skarby, by gotowi byli dla nich zabijać. Jeśli zagroziło się odpowiednią karą za wszelki sprzeciw, a obiecało nagrodę za wspieranie rządzących oraz _prawomyślność_, można było mieć pewność, że natychmiast zaczną się zdradzać. Taka była ich natura.

Wszystko to dawało pewność, że wierzących w ideały zawsze będzie tylko garstka, podczas gdy śmierciożerców z każdym dniem przybywało. Właściwie ci wszyscy naiwni głupcy już przegrali, tylko jeszcze to do nich nie dotarło.

Voldemort uniósł do ust kieliszek wina. Mógł śmiało wypić za przyszłe zwycięstwo, tak pewne, jak to, że jutro wstanie słońce. Jego plany zawsze się sprawdzały. W końcu wśród wszystkich tych zakurzonych książek on jeden był unikatem, który nie tylko błyszczał zdobieniami, ale też zachwycał bogatą i niepojętą treścią. Rozczarowanie brakiem zajmujących wyzwań i ogólne znudzenie było najwyraźniej ceną za tę wybitność…

Wejście Bellatriks Lestrange wyrwało go z zamyślenia. Kobieta uklękła i pocałowała skraj jego szaty. Robiła tak za każdym razem, nawet gdy zasiadali przy stole w prywatnym gronie i ta forma powitania nie była powszechna. Lubiła to robić. Zarówno ona, jak i inni śmierciożercy byli doskonałym dowodem na trafność jego poglądów, chociaż niepotrzebnym, skoro nigdy w nie nie wątpił.

– Już tylko miesiąc działania w ukryciu – powiedziała Bella, patrząc na dostarczone przez Rookwooda zaproszenie z rozmarzonym wyrazem twarzy.

– O ile nic nieprzewidzianego się nie zdarzy – zauważył, jak zawsze ostrożny, Abraxas.

– Dajże spokój – prychnęła. – Myślisz, że co się może stać? Ktoś z nas pójdzie do ministerstwa i każe Bagnold siedzieć w domu, zamiast się narażać? A może sam Dumbledore jakimś cudownym sposobem zyska nagle wgląd w nasze plany? – Zaśmiała się histerycznie. – Wygraliśmy, i już.

Obecni w pomieszczeniu śmierciożercy zawtórowali jej śmiechem, Voldemort też się uśmiechnął. Wojna zmierzała ku końcowi. Następnym etapem planu było faktyczne przejęcie władzy, przez zastąpienie minister Bagnold kimś bardziej… elastycznym, zdobycie namiarów na resztę ukrywających się wrogów i ostateczne zakończenie ich działalności.

Starsza pani Rookwood nawet nie podejrzewała, z jakim utęsknieniem wszyscy oczekują jej przyjęcia.

oOOOo

Sytuacja, w której Lucjusz Malfoy zjawiał się niespodziewanie pod drzwiami do jego prywatnych komnat sama w sobie wydawała się wystarczająco niezwykła, by go zaprosić do środka. Młodzieniec skłonił nisko głowę, choć jednocześnie jego dociekliwe spojrzenie omiotło cały pokój.

– Wybacz, panie, ale jest tu jeden z młodszych śmierciożerców. Mówi, że coś usłyszał i może to powtórzyć jedynie tobie. – Arystokrata skrzywił się. – Nie chce odejść.

Voldemort przyjrzał się młodemu dziedzicowi, który swą postawą jasno dawał do zrozumienia, że jest za dobry, by służyć jako posłaniec, zwłaszcza, że gość najwyraźniej nie zasługiwał w jego oczach na uznanie.

– Myślisz, że to coś ważnego? – zapytał Voldemort.

– Nie.

Voldemort zmrużył oczy. Czyżby Malfoy _naprawdę_ uważał, że ma prawo to oceniać?

– Nie wiem, panie – zreflektował się tamten w porę.

– Przyjmę go – powiedział Voldemort, dochodząc do wniosku, że czas najwyższy, by niektórzy przeszli lekcję pokory. – Wszyscy śmierciożercy są dla mnie tak samo cenni… – Malfoy wzdrygnął się. – Nie ma powodu, bym nie miał wysłuchać kogoś, kogo sam wyróżniłem moim znakiem.

– O-oczywiście, mój panie. – Ton Lucjusza przypomniał Voldemortowi o Abraxasie i jego niechętnej uległości. Jednak to „oczywiście" było powiedziane bardziej przez grzeczność, niż z przekonania, czy nawet, jak w przypadku jego ojca, ze strachu. Zapewne w tej chwili Lucjusz powtarzał sobie, że nie jest byle śmierciożercą, a unikatem. W końcu oni wszyscy tak sądzili. Jednakże życie nauczyło ich już pokory i ostrożności, jakiej młodemu arystokracie wciąż jeszcze brakowało.

– Otwórz mu drzwi i zapowiedz – polecił Voldemort sucho.

_Nie chcesz być byle śmierciożercą?_ – pomyślał przy tym. – _Zostaniesz odźwiernym._

Malfoy zastygł, a jego policzki poczerwieniały, co stanowiło widok dość niezwykły. Voldemort zauważył z rozbawianiem, że arystokrata przemieszcza się w stronę drzwi tak powoli jakby wiał mu w oczy silny wiatr i lekko przy tym dygocze.

Czarny Pan usiadł, ciesząc się przedstawieniem i czekając na gościa. Nie, żeby wierzył, że faktycznie usłyszy coś godnego uwagi, ale przyjęcie kogoś z mniej ważnych poddanych mogło zachęcić ich do bardziej gorliwego działania. A nawet, jeśli nie, samo nauczenie Malfoya pokory warte było poświęcenia tych kilku minut.

Vodemort wiedział, że po swoim zwycięstwie będzie miał wielu nowych podwładnych, a ci na szczycie hierarchii poczują się prawdopodobnie jeszcze pewniej, niż dotychczas. Nie można im na to pozwolić. Tylko on jest panem, władcą i jedynym unikatem w tym morzu przeciętności. Dopilnuje, by nigdy o tym nie zapomnieli.

Lucjusz zdołał wreszcie dotrzeć do drzwi i uchylił je, prostując się dumnie.

– S-severus Snape – zapowiedział, usuwając się na bok.


End file.
